


Gotcha

by Homeboundstudios



Series: SonnY-bOy [5]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeboundstudios/pseuds/Homeboundstudios
Summary: Sonic has been trying his absolute hardest to capture his rival. He never succeeds.Until, he does.Basically the Sonic-Amy dynamic, but with actual feelings from both sides instead of just one.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SonnY-bOy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741825
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while watching a SnapCube stream of Marble n Penny so I'm in a good mood.

Sonic laughed in pride, placing a foot upon the male wrapped in rope.

"I got you now, Shadow." He muttered, leaning down with his long toothpick legs. He tilted the other's muzzle up to look at him. Bearing a smirk, the blue hedgehog caressed the side of his rival's muzzle. "You're mine now. There's no getting out of this one." He added with a wink, leaning in to kiss the edgelord, who rolled his eyes.

"You wish, hedgehog." he muttered, easily pulling his arm out of the binds of rope. Sonic startled, emitting a quiet growl from his throat. Shadow pushed him off and untied himself easily, scowling at the cobalt before taking off with his rocket boots. Sonic plopped onto the ground and pouted.

Sonic pat himself on the back as he walked toward his upside-down rival, who had managed to get himself caught in the trap Sonic stole from Sticks, in which he tied in a forest where he knew Shadow frequented.

Shadow looked momentarily panicked, looking around with a startled expression, before freezing and sighing lowly when seeing his rival.

"Well well well, Shadow, you seem to have fallen into my trap." He chuckled quietly, stopping in front of the striped male with a devious smirk. The other scowled, hissing angrily as Sonic walked closer at a taunting pace, stopping directly in front of him. Sonic's smirk seemed to grow as their noses touched.

"Any last words?" Sonic mumbled, leaning in ever so slightly closer. Shadow's breath hitched in his throat, and he simply growled, beginning to tear the binds open. "Wha-" Sonic's eyes widened as Shadow eventually fell to the ground, glaring up at the cobalt. Sonic only sighed irritably, kicking a random stone and storming off.

Sonic giggled to himself as he stood from Tails' workbench, eyes trained on the black and red hedgehog, who had been trapped inside of a capsule-looking contraption. He couldn't put his finger on why, but Shadow seemed shakier than usual.

"So, Shadz, ready to admit defeat?" He sang out, leaning against the 'pod,' tracing his finger against it. Shadow seemed to panic, rushing over to press himself beside the wide where Sonic was. "Please! Let me out! PLease, I beg of you!" He screamed, banging against the little prison. Sonic startled a bit, surprised at the way the other acted, and looked to the side. He looked back at his terrified rival's face, and smirked shakily. "Why? Scared of tight spaces?" He asked, voice wavering a bit as Shadow continued to bang against the walls of the thin area. "Sonic! You blue bastard, no! I have PTSD, idiot! Let me _out!_ " Sonic froze up, eyes widening a slight bit. _PTSD? Capsule? Didn't add up._

He finally sighed, pressing the button to open the pod. Shadow immediately rushed out and skated out of the workshop. _Well, that was peculiar._

"You come here often?"

Shadow scowled as Sonic called out from within the trees. He'd managed to get himself stuck in artificial-looking quick sand, which seemed very out of place. Now he knew why.

He'd sunk about hip-deep, before the sinking stopped and Sonic revealed himself.

He walked over with a smirk, looking down at Shadow with his signature chuckle. Shadow groaned in annoyance and struggled to free his arms. Sonic moved to lay on his stomach in front of the other, kicking his feet in the air behind him and rubbing his bandanna. "God, you look so cute stuck in the quick sand I planted." He sighed dreamily, batting his eyes. Shadow rolled his in return. "I'm guessing you'd be into bondage then?" He asked in a mocking tone, bearing his fangs. Though Sonic only smiled brightly at the thought.

"Oh, I'd _love_ to get you on my bed all tied up an-" He felt fangs bear into his blue arm, screaming as blood streamed down. He yanked his arm back frantically, tears spilling out of his eyes and successfully pulling Shadow out of the quick sand. He continued to sob, holding onto his bleeding arm as Shadow sped off, faster than usual.

Sonic clapped his hands together with an excited giggle as he ran at the dark hedgehog, who had just finished battling a few of the Doctor's badniks. He didn't seem to notice the blue hedgehog running at him with rope.

Sonic smiled down at the tied up hedgehog, who was just staring up at him with a stoic expression. "I've finally got you!" He cheered with a squeal, dropping on his knees and scooting closer to the other and throwing one of his legs over Shadow to be on top of him. Shadow froze up, beginning to struggle against the binds. "I've finally captured you!" He smirked pridefully, leaning down toward the other. As their noses touched, Shadow was now violently thrashing against the binds. Sonic froze, raising a brow. Did... Did he actually...

Shadow seemed to freeze, and shiver in realization with a frown. Sonic's expression slowly morphed into a wide smile. "I.." He began, wheezing out a laugh. "I... I actually got you!" He laughed out, holding his head in his hands happily. "I actually did it!" He smiled down at the other, who had an odd expression.

He slowly leaned down further to brush his lips against the darker of the two, who seemed to freeze up and squint his eyes shut. He couldn't help but feel that Shadow wasn't actually all too upset about this. He brushed off the thought and ever so slightly pressed his top lip against the other's... 

Before pulling back.

He admired Shadow's impatient expression, which seemed momentarily confused as he opened his eyes to see Sonic smiling down at him.

Sonic giggled profusely, before caressing the other's cheek and lifting him up into his arms. "First, a romantic dayyyy!" He chirped out, hearing a huff of annoyance come from the other. He smirked to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a joke to me Sonic is literally kidnapping Shadow to give him a 'romantic' day Lmao

"Isn't this so romantic, Shadz?"

The dark hedgehog scowled at the blue idiot sitting across from him, who had been gazing at him as he ate his Meh Burger.

"If you call me being _rudely tied up_ across from you and not being able to touch my food while you stare at me like a bandana on sale while you stuff your face with food, sure. _Then_ I'd call it romantic." Sonic seemed to smile wider at his rival's statement, chuckling in a feminine fashon. "I'm so glad you agree!"

Shadow's eye twitched.

"You're probably gettin' pretty hungry, huh?" Sonic eventually asked the silent hedgehog, eyelids dropped halfway as he seemingly didn't mind all of the shocked and confused stares of the villagers. Shadow only sighed. Sonic wasn't any kind of threat, so why even bother? "I suppose." He'd growled out, frown deepening as Sonic scooted his chair around the table to be next to the striped male, wrapping an arm around his waist with a fond smile.

Sonic could have sworn he felt the wag of a tail ever so slightly brush against his arm.

The blue blur lifted up a single fry, bringing it toward the other's mouth with a wide smile. Shadow tried to ignore the eyes of the villagers as he ate it silently, confidence in the situation gone down to zero.

Sonic lay on the beach towel with a wide smile, an arm wrapped around the quiet male beside him.

"Can you get off me?" The striped one snarled, feeling quite embarrassed with Sonic nuzzled into his neck. He was breathing against him, and the feeling was weird.

A chuckle. "Hey, who managed to get the edgelord tied up? Me! It's my day to take advantage of it." An irritated sigh was all he got in return.

" Hey, Soni-!" Shadow's eyes widened as the red Echidna came into view, standing off to the side. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, before rubbing his head. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Shadow groaned annoyedly at his situation. Before he could offer an answer, Sonic spoke up. "Hey Knux. Me and Shadz here are just chillin'. Nothin' much." The Echidna only nodded, before smiling and waving, walking away.

"This is utterly humiliating." Shadow grumbled, tensing as Sonic placed a soft kiss on his neck. "Don't do that!" He snapped after a moment of silence, tensing further as more and more kisses were pressed to his neck. He felt his face heating up.

Sonic smirked against the other's neck, satisfied at the slightly shuddering breathing he heard. "Gee Shads, I dunno.. If you asked me, it almost seems like you're enjoying this.." He uttered coyly, attempting to lick his neck instead, before the hurt of quills against his tongue led him to stop, and retreat his tongue back into his mouth.

Shadow had his eyes shut tightly, frown threatening. "Not in public, you fool! I seriously can not stand you." Sonic giggled. 

"Isn't this movie so romantic, Shadow?~"

Shadow sighed, looking away from the blue hedgehog who sat by him. He wondered why the people of the village didn't even question what was going on. Or was it a town? He couldn't care enough to ask.

"No. Grey is courting her in a predatory way. I don't trust his motives." Was all Sonic heard in return. The blue blur frowned, but nuzzled against the other hedgy again. "I still think it's romantic. I think _this_ is romantic. We could be such a good couple!" Shadow only laughed, but it sounded slightly strained. "You wish, hedgehog." They both went silent.

"Sonic, why is Shadow.. Uhm.. Why is there rope wrapped around his torso and arms.. And why is there another rope wrapped around his legs..."

Amy scratched her head uncomfortably as Shadow looked away, though Sonic only smiled wider and cuddled closer to the edgelord on the pink hedgehog's couch.

"I captured him! We've been having a really romantic day, huh Shad-Shad?~" Shadow rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself angrily. "Shadow.." Amy began, her expression one of concern as he looked to her. "Blink twice if you're in danger." Sonic began to sputter out angry noises, but Shadow just closed his eyes. He heard Amy stand.

When he opened his eyes, after all the noise, both Sonic and Amy had bruises littered across their fur. They had _fought._ He groaned in irritation, successfully gaining their attention. "Pink, take care of yourself. Sonic, can we just- go?" He kept his voice low, wishing he could face-palm. Amy continued to stare in concern, but Sonic only nodded and went over to lift him up, somehow.

"The stars look nice." The cobalt muttered, eyes half lidded as he lay against the sand with his arms crossed behind his head. The Mobian beside him grunted quietly, eyes trained on the night sky. He was honestly feeling quite tired.

Sonic turned to look at the beautiful male, sighing fondly. He sat up slightly, before moving to sit atop Shadow's stomach. The dark Hedgehog's eyes widened. "Hedgehog, what are you-" Sonic swiftly cut him off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Shadow froze up. He laid like that for a moment, before he allowed his eyes to fall closed, kissing back silently. He flinched when a tongue invaded his mouth.

Sonic yawned, laying the black Hedgehog into his hammock. He would untie him when he woke up, he decided.

He turned away, going to sleep on the couch, before he heard a quiet mumble. He looked to the side, to see Shadow- Shadow sitting up on the hammock with the ropes on the ground in front of him. Sonic's eyes widened. "What-"

Shadow only stepped forward and grabbed his arm, and picking him up to place him in the hammock. The distressed cobalt watched as Shadow moved to lay down with him, well, more laying on top of him. Sonic's muzzle was pressed into white fluff as the taller Hedgehog held him tightly.

"You... Were you able to escape that whole time?" Sonic mumbled, narrowing his eyes in confusion as he looked up at the shut-eyed male. Shadow sighed. "Yes."

Sonic smiled to himself, taking a deep breath and cuddling the other, latching his hands around a black waist. His smile grew as he felt a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
